encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Asval
- Sapiryan= }} |-|Hadezar= | caption = | alias = | gender = Male | race = Sapiryan | ethnicity = | kingdom = Sapiro | position = Mashna (formerly) Prince of Sapiro (formerly) | affiliation = Sapiro (formerly) King Armeo (formerly) Pirena (formerly) Hathoria (under King Hagorn, formerly) Queen Lilasari (formerly) Himself | status = Undead | fightingstyle = | weapon = Bow and arrow Sapiro Battle Axe Balaak Battle Axe | powers = Healing | actor = | debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = Episode 112 Episode 148 | revival = Episode 132 | final = }} is a Prince of Sapiro and a general of the Sapiryan army. Amoral, ambitious and underhanded, Asval aspired to seize the four elemental gems for Sapiro's ends. Appearance Asval wears black armor that features leaves. He carries a bow and wears a quiver behind his back. Personality Asval dreams of a powerful Sapiro. His determination, cunning and amorality make him a dangerous opponent. He acts so swiftly and decisively, his victims do not even know their peril. History Before Sapiro's fall Asval was a general of Sapiro, higher in rank than Alira Naswen but lower in rank to Prince Raquim. During the battle between Hathoria and Sapiro, it was Asval's arrow that killed Arvak, after the Hathor king had defeated both the Sapiryan king Armeo and Prince Raquim. As Arvak was about to die, he took out the two gems in his possession. Asval tried to get the gems, but Raquim was nearer. Armeo, also dying, gave the Earth Gem to Raquim. Asval was excited by the prospect of a Sapiryan in possession of the three gems, which were sufficient to dominate all Encantadia. But Raquim did not share that view, and opted to give all the gems to the diwatas for safekeeping. Angered by this action, Asval and his confederates Dagtum, Axilom and others, deserted the war. They were thought dead by Alira Naswen and the other Sapiryan survivors in Lireo. Asval told Hagorn that it was Raquim who slew Arvak. Quest for power After many years, he decides to visit Alira Naswen and recruit her into his cause. When she refused, Asval told her she would rue it. Asval and his partisans watched the war between Sang'gre Pirena and her sisters. When Dagtum asked if they should help their old comrades, Asval replies that they should let them be. He still resents the diwatas for accepting the gem that belonged to Sapiro, and Raquim for giving the gems to the diwatas instead of him. He took notice of Ybarro during the battle, but Dagtum says the boy is a nobody. They leave before the end of the battle. Asval infiltrates a tower in Lireo and shoots Minea with a poisoned arrow, killing her almost instantly. He was pursued by Amihan, but escapes from Amihan due to the interference of Agane and her impending childbirth. He tries to kill Agane, but she discovers his identity. To make her conceal his crime, he bribes her with a portion of the treasure of Sapiro, once he acquired its throne. When Dagtum asked what good the death of Minea would do, Asval replies that it will eventually divide the sisters, making it easier for him to acquire their powers. In Lireo, Asval and his party corners a Sapiryan who has knowledge of the location of the kantao, key to the lost treasure of Sapiro. He learns that it is in Ascano, but Alira Naswen interferes before he could learn who the actual keeper is. He kills the Sapiryan before he could tell Alira Naswen what they were up to. Prince Ybrahim Asval, whom Axilom addressed as 'Prince', pass by as Ybarro fought some Hathors. Asval recognizes Ybarro from the last war and witnesses him heal himself. Asval informs Ybarro that he is a Sapiryan, since only high-born Sapiryans have healing abilities. Asval later sees Ybarro and Hitano fighting each other. From a distance, he hits Ybarro's back with a poisoned arrow, and Hitano kicks Ybarro off the cliff. Asval later tells Dagtum that his motive was to eliminate Ybarro, whom he thinks is the lost prince Ybrahim, as there should only be one Sapiryan of royal blood (to lead their race). Asval buys weapons from Wahid to equip his followers. He becomes curious as to the identity of Wahid's weapons-gatherer, who had the skill to acquire high-quality weapons from Hathors and bandidos. Wahid said that his friend doesn't want to show himself to anybody else, so Asval sent Axilom to find out who it is, so he can recruit him. When Pirena and Gurna were in a forest discussing their plans, Asval happens to see them from afar. Asval asked Dagtum who she is and learns that it was Pirena, eldest daughter of Minea. He decides to court Pirena, but she says she has no time for an Encantado. Axilom reports to Asval that he did not learn from whom Wahid is getting the weapons, but he saw Ybarro alive. Asval gets very angry and marches to the camp of the mandirigmas. He asked Ybarro how he survived, and was about to attack when Ybarro refused to answer. Apitong stops them, saying that Ybarro is the only son and heir of their king, Armeo. The other Sapiryans acknowledge Ybarro with the revelation of the Kalasag. Dagtum convinces Asval to pretend to cooperate with Ybarro until they attain their dreams. Asval tells Ybarro that he is also of royal blood and offers to be his adviser. Courting Pirena During a meeting with Pirena and Hagorn, Asval sees them with his spyglass. Asval enters Lireo and tells Pirena that he knew about her plans, but wishes to help rather than oppose her. Pirena sends him away by asking him to return once she is already queen. During the attack of the Hathors and diwata rebels on Lireo, Asval, Dagtum and Axilom saw Ybarro and his party enter the palace. Asval says Pirena must win. They stop Ybarro from taking Mira away, as it would alienate Pirena from them. Asval says there would be a breach in their relationship if Ybarro would insist on taking Mira. Ybarro chooses the breach and fights them. After the Fall of Lireo and the escape of Amihan and her loyalists, Asval sees them in the mandirigma camp. He tells Pirena this information, which Pirena refused to utilize, because she is sure that Amihan would come to rescue their captives. Amihan did come, but she escaped from Pirena again. Asval tries to win over Pirena by offering to join his forces with hers, but Pirena rejects the offer, considering his forces as meager. Asval decides to look for Amihan again so that Pirena would no longer underestimate Sapiryans. Asval and his party returned to the mandirigma camp and find it deserted and destroyed. Asval and his men then cornered Wahid, whom they threatened to kill unless he revealed where Ybarro and Amihan were. When Wahid showed them where, they decide to take him back with them to Lireo. Asval tells Pirena that he knew where Amihan's forces are. Pirena, Asval and Icarus confront Amihan's forces. Ybarro calls Asval traitor. They fight against each other. When it was revealed that Amihan had two gems (the other one is Paopao's), Pirena teleports back home. Amihan allows Asval and the others to withdraw. Asval gets angry at Pirena for leaving them, but Pirena says he should not be angry since he's still alive. Pirena says she will agree to marry him if he could give her the Fifth Gem, even though the law forbade the Queen of Lireo from marrying. Abilities Powers Healing: As a Sapiryan, Asval could heal himself. Asval has acquired immortality due to his Ivtre status, just like the Hadezar, when he is resurrected from Balaak. Other skills Weaponry Asval is a skilled marksman. Several people had met their ends through Asval's deadly arrows. In planned assassinations, he uses poison. The poison is powerful enough to render Sapiryan healing abilities ineffective,Episode 61 so Asval considers those who had been affected by it to be good as dead. People killed by Asval's arrows include: *King Arvak of Hathoria *Queen Minea of Lireo *Arex *Prince Ybrahim of Sapiro (but later revived by Cassiopea) He later carries his large battle axe, which has the emblem of Sapiro and later acquired the Balaak battle axe, forged with Balaak metal, when he is resurrected from Balaak. Relatives Trivia * Neil Ryan Sese, who plays Asval, previously portrayed Victu, chief of Hera Andal soldiers and loyal to Queen Avria in the second book of the original Encantadia saga, Etheria. * The original Asval, played by Bobby Andrews, previously wielded his crossbow (initially) when he shoots a Hathor who tries to kill Ybarro, before he uses his battle axe as his weapon. * Asval's death at the hands of Pirena in this requel is quite unexpected as his original counterpart was killed by Ybrahim at the end of the last war between Lireo-Sapiro alliance and Hathoria. Pirena had vowed to kill Asval for her daughter Mira's death, but she was not able to do it in the 2005 series. ** However, unlike his original counterpart who didn't revive from the dead, Asval is able to resurrect from Balaak, along with the deceased Hathor army and Hitano, due to Hagorn's success in Arde's challenge. * Asval's exact relationship with the other Sapiryan royals was not elaborated upon. References Category:Characters Category:Sapiryan Category:Soldier Category:Royalty Category:Supporting character Category:Deceased